Akira Tsuchi
Akira Tsuchi(朖,土) (DELETE THIS TEXT- This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Akira was born a normal child in a small Weapon making Village somewhere in the Earth Country. Two weeks after she was born a demon(Nejiri) attacked her village in an attempt to gain more power and energy to become one of the tailed demons. Their elected leader(not a hokage for its a small village)tried to seal the demon away in one of his aids, but the plan ultimately failed for the sacrifice that it took to seal a demon had used the very vessel that was the demon was supposed to be sealed in. The leader was young, 21, he made mistakes that he was sure to not make a second time. He took a woman fleeing the village by the arm and asked for her child. For no one would accept being one of his dummies for another attempt. The woman refused. He would not use her child for some sick sealing. She then began to flee once more. Her husband having been killed by the demon, and she in no condition to fight. Her pace was slow from the soreness from giving birth, but adrenalized from fear of losing her own life and the life of her newborn. The Older brother of the aid that had been killed struck the woman through the heart before she could make it ten feet. Fueled with anger and hurt, he told the woman before she died that his brother's death would not be in vain. He then handed the infant to leader who stood stunned. The leader had never intended to kill the woman. The Older brother began to yell at the leader while they baby screamed and cried, snapping the leader from his trance. He then began the sealing. He used the older brother of the first sacrifice as a sacrifice the current sealing, for the older brother wished nothing more then to be with his younger brother now. The infant now contained a spirit sealed away. The baby was now the villages property. So the leader proclaimed. The sealing made the demon weaker. Backfiring its original plan and merely turning it into a spirit. Unable to muster up the energy to manifest herself as a demon. Even if she did escape her Vessel, she did not know if she would ever be able to return to her Demonic State again. The leader attempted to give the child to each family in the village, but fear struck the villagers, and the ones that were willing only kept the child for a week for before giving her back for they were not ready to raise a child and became restless with her, or were too busy with their work. The leader sent a message to the Hokage of the Leaf Village requesting a place for the child in the care of the Konoha orphanage. Being they he ran a weapon making village, they had none. With weapons being a high demand item; they had many forges and were completely devoted to their work. Only one or two families lived there. It was no place to raise a family, but some insisted. The had no use for an orphanage. The Third hokage was somewhat reluctant to let the child into the village; seeing as they had just lost the fourth hokage and the village was still in ruins. After much time and thought he eventually accepted the leaders proposal. He could not bring himself to turn down a child that was in need. After he had gained acceptance; the leader had a the now sixth month old infant transported to an Orphanage in the Leaf Village where she grew up. Being the largest village he had seen. He knew Akira would have the best chance of survival, and an attempt at life where there were better possibilities. Akira was always the socially awkward child. Not hated, just misunderstood because she was shy. She was picked on at times for being shy,like a child normally would be, but the children soon moved on and left her alone. She never suffered being a true social outcast, her spirit was kept a secret between three older women who ran the orphanage; for they knew what would happen if they were to tell. After all, It was already currently happen with another child. Akira was told of two things when she was young. One, of her home village. Where she came from, what it was like, and what they did there. They told her her parents were hard working blacksmiths, forging weapons as fast as the could. In order to bring Akira's hopes up. The Second thing they told her was of her spirit and how she could unlock it's powers if she wished, but she was also told of the destruction it could cause. Akira hated what she was hearing. She told her caretaker that she wanted to join the academy, and that she didn't want to hurt people. Her caretaker accepted her initiative and asked her what she would do about it. In turn Akira replied that she wanted to go to the academy. Her caretaker accepted; feeling it was best she learn control early on. Akira was tested into the academy. Though she was a little behind, she took a few tutoring classes and instantly picked up to where she should be. She gained A's and B's for the rest of her five years at the academy, but only because she stayed locked in her room almost all the time studying hard. When she turned twelve she became a genin and was put into a team of three. She became a ninja with average pay,but pay none the less. After saving up some money with countless missions she was able to get herself a small apartment. Nothing fancy. A bedroom, a bathroom, and half a kitchen, but it was still home. She struggled at first, sometimes going without a meal to make ends meet, but she learned to budget. Within the same year she became a chunin. The first time she failed the test. The test she had been so hard to the point of she had exauhsted her chakra and almost let herself use her demonic chakra. However she surrendered. It killed her knowing that she could have beat her opponent. The judging panel knew of her state as well, but seeing as it was not open knowledge. They could not consider it a tactic in battle. However, After months of training she took the chunin exam a second time and passed. Since the first chunin exam she had grown close to Naruto. She had met him from one of his random outbursts of wanting to fight someone to get stronger. She tried to decline his offer for fear of his in your face nature, but was forced into it by his eager peer pressure. She was easily overcome by his forcefulness. This resulted in the two battling time and time again. She defeated him easily at first. He only jolted in head first while Akira would stop and think it through. However, he slowly became a challenge for her until he began to overcome her. Which killed her ego and made her jealous. Akira was still shy at this age with new people, but had grown slightly out of her shell thanks to Naruto and let out small jokes and spoke up more around him, but only him. Her own team didn't seem to care about the pleasantries of friendship. They worked well as a team, but emotionally they couldn't give a car about each other. Regardless of what their team leader said. Akira became close to Naruto like his other friends. Still,not as close as he and his team. She had never considered him a " best friend ". Akira had been friends with him for a year before he left for his training with Jiraiya. She realized that he was one of her best friends. The three years that he was gone hurt her. She was going back into her shell. 6 months before her 16th birthday she became a Jonin. She had coaxed her team leader to recommending her after a big mission she and her team had finished. She was proud of this achievement but didn't make a big fuss out of it. Besides, who would she tell? Her now ex-team wouldn't care and the Jonin's would already know when a new man joined their ranks. Only one of her original care-takers was now living and she was slowly losing her mind. Now, with harder missions she receives more pay. She lives in a bigger apartment. A nice cozy place with her silvery, grey cat Miya who she lets out when she's gone. Her look had changed dramatically over the past few years. As did her demeanor. The spirit slowly regains its energy to hopefully one day break the seal and return to its demon form. She dreams of returning to the village she was born in and meeting the parents that left her for adoption; that she still believes are alive. For now, neither time nor money allows her to do so, but she saves from her payments for this very trip. Personality Akira is shy and polite. However she is a hard shy. She comes off as unenthused or angry by her facial expression and puts off an aura that makes you wonder if she doesn't like you. In actuality, she just doesn't care to be around people. She's quiet, but has the ability to be funny and loud. The closeness that provokes this nature was only available when she was a child. Unaware of the world, and full of child like wonder. That closeness has not happened since she left the Orphanage, and out of her element. She does have a temper and a very bad one at that,but she keeps it to herself so she doesn't have to deal with the outcome of using it. Nothing escapes her lips until she's alone.Then she goes off yelling to try and blow off steam. Unless she's extremely mad. Then she silently expresses it. Such as small snide comments or pretending she didn't hear you. It is rare of her to outright tell you unless you ask. 3/4's of the time she gets caught in this and gets lectured and sometimes put to work depending on the circumstances and the people she dare speak ill of. She's a dreamer as well. She has the drive, but doesn't have the confidence do go after any of her dreams. She does not stutter. Akira is a very jealous person so when someone does something that's better than her, or has something she wants. She'll resent the person until she learns how to deal with it. Her actions show by quick conversations and trying to shun the person from her life for the time being while trying to hide she's doing it. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Here you can insert a star diagram of the status, or you can create tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT